1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rail module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rail module and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to meet various customer demands for information electronics, more products are specialized for specific demands. For instance, an LCD monitor can be installed on a wall by means of a base, which attaches to the wall firmly. Some LCD monitors are placed on a desk by means of a normal base, which supports the LCD Monitor. Moreover, the pedestal of the LCD monitor must allow height adjustment to meet the needs of desks, persons or chairs of different heights.
A conventional LCD monitor has a height-adjustable pedestal. Height adjustment is achieved by means of a spring, and assembling the spring is quite complicated. Besides, the pedestal is made of metal. It is very heavy and costly to produce a metal, height-adjustable pedestal.